Ways To Annoy People: The Theater
by SamanthaReese
Summary: The third installment of my "Ways To Annoy People" series. This one involves Emily Prentiss, doing weird and annoying things in the theater. Clyde is also with her.
1. We Don't Play Classic Films Here

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Who's ready for the third segment of my "Ways to Annoy People" series? In this one, we've got Emily Prentiss doing some weird/annoying things in the theater. Clyde Easter is also with her. Anyway, if you want to know what happens, then you gotta read it.**

**Disclaimer: Emily, Clyde and any of the films that were mention in this chapter, do not belong to me, but Andrew/Gary is mine.**

* * *

**"Humor prevents one from becoming a tragic figure even though he/she is involved in tragic events." ~E.T. "Cy" Eberhart**

* * *

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and Emily Prentiss was in her home in London, clearly bored out of her mind. She tried reading a book. She tried watching television. She even tried doing some yoga, but nothing could cure her boredom. Finally an idea came to her mind. Grabbing her cell phone from the kitchen counter, she dialed a number.

"Hello Clyde? It's me, Emily. ….. No, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me? I'm paying. … No, I insist on paying. ….. Okay, great! I'll be at your place in thirty minutes!" Prentiss smiled as the call ended.

After calling Clyde, Prentiss then walked into her bedroom to change her clothes. It took her a few minutes to decide on what to wear. Putting on a pair of blue jeans with a red sweetheart neckline blouse and a pair of black heeled boots and sweeping her hair into a pony tail, Prentiss was satisfied with her look.

It was nearly 4:30 pm when Prentiss and Clyde arrived at the theater. The two of them chatted with each other as they waited in line to buy a couple of movie tickets.

"Emily, are you sure you don't want me paying for anything? Because I can." Clyde said.

"Yes, I am absolutely sure. I invited you, so I insist on paying for everything." Prentiss reassured him as she smiled.

"Well, alright then. If you insist." Clyde returned a smile to her.

When it was finally their turn to purchase the tickets, they were greeted by a young man with dark hair and green eyes. The man smiled at them as he spoke.

"Hi, how are you two?" The man asked.

"We're fine. Thanks for asking. Now we would like two tickets to "_**The Grapes Of Wrath."**_ Prentiss received a strange look from both Clyde and the other man.

"Uh, Emily. I don't think…" Clyde was about to say something, before the other man interrupted him.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't play classic films here. We only play new films here."

"But I wanted to watch a classic film!" Prentiss let out a fake whine.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how I can help you." The man said.

Propping her elbows on the counter and resting her chin on top of her hands, Prentiss smiled at the man and said, "Listen Gary, can I call you Gary?"

"My name's Andrew."

"Well, you look more like a Gary. So that's what I'm going to call you. Alright, Gary, I've got a hundred dollar bill with your name on it and if you can allow my friend and I access to your little secret screening room here, then the cash is all yours. Do we have a deal?" Prentiss asked.

"There is no secret screening room here." Andrew said.

Prentiss held her head in defeat and Clyde and Andrew could have both sworn that she was crying. Not knowing what to do, Clyde awkwardly patted her back.

"Would you like me to recommend the films that are playing here?" Andrew asked, hoping to ease the already awkward situation.

"Yes, that would be great." Clyde said.

"We've got _**"Captain America: Winter Soldier," "Noah," "A Haunted House 2," "Oculus," "Heaven Is For Real," "Transcendence," and "The Quiet Ones." **_Would you like to see any of those?"

"What do you think Emily? Which one of those movies sounds good to you?" Clyde asked.

Prentiss raised her head and said, "Well, I suppose we could see _**"Captain America: Winter Soldier."**_ I heard that's going to be a great film. So, might as well try it out." She then paid the money for the two tickets.

"Can I get you two anything else?" Andrew asked as handed them the tickets.

Prentiss looked at Clyde and asked, "Clyde, you want anything?"

"No thanks."

Prentiss then turned her attention back to Andrew and said, "Thank you for asking, but we don't need anything else."

"Alright, you two enjoy the film then." Andrew said.

When the two of them were out of earshot of Andrew, Clyde whispered to Prentiss, "Hey, are you feeling alright? What was that all about? That thing about wanting to see a classic film here?"

Prentiss grinned and said, "Oh, I just wanted to see what his reaction would be when I asked him that. Don't worry, I'm not crazy. I just want to have a little fun."

* * *

**End of chapter one. So what did you all think of it? Don't worry, you can be honest about it. I promise I won't throw a fit if you say you hated it. I'll have chapter two up as soon as possible. **


	2. Popcorn Return Policy

** A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad most of you liked it! Oh and by the way, to the reviewer who calls themselves FCOL, yes, this story is meant to be funny. So if you don't like it, then I suggest you take your damn eyes elsewhere! Anyway, I hope the rest of you like this next chapter as much as you liked the first one.**

**Disclaimer: Prentiss and Clyde are not mine and neither is the movie, but Andrew/Gary is mine.**

* * *

Prentiss and Clyde had found their way into the right theater room and decided to sit in the front row. The room was nearly packed.

"Wow, sure is a lot of people here." Prentiss said as she looked around.

"Well, everyone just loves superhero films." Clyde said with a smile.

Within five minutes of sitting down, Prentiss decided she wanted a snack.

"Hey, I'm getting kind of hungry now. So I'm going to go get a bucket of popcorn. You want anything?"

"I'll take a soda. You want me to come with you?" Clyde began to rise from his seat, until Prentiss stopped him.

"No no. You stay here. I can get them, myself."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure."

"Alright then. Here's some money." Clyde attempted to hand her some cash, but she refused to take it from him.

"Clyde, we've talked about this already. I invited you and I insist on paying for everything. Keep your money."

"I know we've talked about it already, but I just don't feel right with you paying for everything. I should at least pay for something."

Prentiss gave her friend a stern look and said, "Clyde, if you ever invite me somewhere, then you can pay for everything. But today, you will pay for absolutely nothing. Am I clear?"

"Yes, I suppose you're clear." Clyde placed his money back into his wallet.

"Good, I'll be back in a few moments." Prentiss smiled and walked away.

Prentiss waited patiently in line at the concession stand. When it was finally her turn, she was once again greeted by Andrew. With a smile, she spoke to him.

"Hello again, Gary."

"Hello again, to you too. And it's Andrew." He corrected her.

"Yeah well, I still think you look like a Gary. Anyway, I want to buy some snacks."

"Alright, what would you like?"

"Well, first off, I'd like a large soda for my friend and for me, well I'd like a large bucket of popcorn." Prentiss said.

Andrew added up the charges and then told them to her. "Alright, that will be £5."

"Here's £10 ." Prentiss said as she handed the money to him. A few seconds later, she was given £5 back.

"Your soda and popcorn will be ready in just a moment." Andrew said.

Prentiss waited and then her snacks were handed to her.

"Thanks Gary. Oh! I forgot to ask you something!"

"What do you need?" Andrew asked.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but what is the return policy on popcorn?" Prentiss received a very strange look from Andrew.

"I'm sorry, but we don't do refunds on popcorn."

"Oh that's too bad. The reason I asked, was because usually when I eat popcorn, nearly forty percent of the kernels are not popped."

"I can assure you that our machines here, doesn't leave a kernel un popped."

"Well, alright then, but if I find even one un popped kernel in this bucket, then I'm not going to be too happy about it." Prentiss warned as she walked away.

* * *

**End of chapter two. I know it's short and I'm very sorry for that. But please leave a review. I'll try to have chapter three up as soon as possible. **


	3. It's Snowing!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad you all still like this story! Also, I'm aware that over in London, the people uses pounds instead of dollars, but I'm from America; so I really don't know how the way of money works in London because I've never been there. So I'll just continue to use the word "dollars." Anyway…. I hope you all will enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish they were mind, I must be honest and say that Clyde, Emily, Penelope and Reid don't belong to me. They belong to CBS/Criminal Minds. But on the brightside…. Everyone else in this chapter is mine!**

* * *

Clyde was watching the commercials and waiting patiently for Prentiss to return. When she finally returned, she handed him his soda and sat down next to him.

"Thanks Emily."

"You're welcome. Did I miss anything?"

"No, they're just showing the previews for upcoming films."

"Oh, you want some popcorn?" Prentiss offered the bucket to him.

"No thanks. I'm good for now." Clyde said.

"Alright then, but if you decide if you want any, then it's right here. I know I won't be able to eat the whole thing, myself." Prentiss said as she took a bite of popcorn.

The two of them chatted with each other, while the previews played.

"So, when is Penelope supposed to arrive?" Clyde asked.

"I think she should be here, tomorrow." Prentiss answered.

"How long will she be staying?"

"At least a week or maybe two."

"Will any of your other friends be with her?"

"No, they've all got other plans."

"Oh, I see. Well, maybe you can all get together sometime soon and do something." Clyde suggested.

"That would be great. I do miss them a lot. And you should really come with us."

"I just might have to take you up on that offer." Clyde smiled at Prentiss and she smiled back at him.

"Just a warning here, but I wouldn't stand around Reid too much, otherwise he'd spend hours just throwing out random facts about the weirdest things." Prentiss let out a small laugh.

Clyde also laughed and said, "Yeah well, most geniuses are like that. They like to share their knowledge with others."

A few moments later, the two of them were silent and watching the previews. Suddenly, Prentiss took out a handful of popcorn and threw it in the air, while yelling "IT'S SNOWING! IT'S SNOWING!" She received strange looks from everyone in the room, including Clyde. There were even a few people whispering about her.

"Mommy, is there something wrong with that lady?"

"I don't know, Demetrius, but we really shouldn't be talking about others."

"Why mommy?"

"Because it isn't very polite to talk about others."

Prentiss heard a mother and a young son talking to each other and couldn't help but smile. She threw another handful of popcorn into the air and yelled "JUST LOOK AT ALL THE SNOW! IT'S SO PRETTY!" I REALLY HOPE IT STICKS BECAUSE I LOVE MAKING SNOW ANGELS AND SNOWMEN!"

"That woman has totally lost it!" A girl whispered to her friends and they all agreed with her.

"Emily, what are you doing? People are staring and talking. Are you sure you're alright?" Clyde was very concerned for his friend.

Prentiss smiled at Clyde and said, "No need to worry about me. I'm fine. Just having a little fun creeping people out. You think they're creeped out?"

"Uh… I think it's safe to say yes. Yes they are clearly creeped out. And to be honest, you're kind of creeping me out too."

"Great! That's exactly what I was expecting!"

* * *

**End of chapter three. I know. It's another short chapter and I'm very sorry for it, but I hoped you all liked it enough to leave a review. Chapter four will be up soon.**


	4. You Only Live Once

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful amazing reviews from the previous chapter. I'm glad you all really liked it. And I'd also like to thank TheMysteriousGeek2345 for helping me with the London Currency. I really appreciate the help. Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You can pretty much guess by now that Clyde and Emily still do not belong to me, but everyone else in this chapter is mine!**

* * *

After creeping everyone out with her little popcorn fiasco, Prentiss decided to calm down a bit. The whispers about her, had even stopped. But she knew that almost everyone, including Clyde, were still concerned about her. And she didn't even care. She was just enjoying the fun that she was having.

"Mind if I have some popcorn?" Clyde asked.

"Oh no. I don't mind at all. Here, help yourself." Prentiss passed the bucket to him.

Clyde took a handful of popcorn out of the bucket and couldn't help but ask, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Nope, I don't mind at all. Ask me anything you want and I'll give you an honest answer."

"What's with you today? First you ask for tickets for really old movies and then you throw popcorn in the air, believing it to be snow. Are you having some kind of health issues?"

"I also asked about the return policy on the popcorn." Prentiss admitted with a smile.

"You didn't." Clyde said, hoping Prentiss would be lying.

"Nope, I really did. And you should have seen the look on Gary's, I mean Andrew's face."

"I think I can probably imagine what the look was. He was probably shocked when you asked him that."

"Yep, he sure was."

"So anyway, why exactly are you pulling all these pranks?" Clyde asked.

"Because you only live once and if you don't do any crazy or stupid stuff while you're still young, then what have you got to look back on, when you're older? When I'm an elderly woman in my seventies or eighties, I want to be able to remember all the fun stuff I did, not the boring." Prentiss explained.

"I believe I see what you mean." Clyde smiled.

"I'm glad you finally understand and don't be afraid to join in on the fun. Like I said, you only live once. So you might as well have some fun while you can." Prentiss smiled back.

Everyone was now quiet and it was now time for the truth commercial to appear. Prentiss saw this as her chance to stand up and loudly say, "The makers of this film could not find any way to make their characters rebellious, rockin' or awesome! So, they will just smoke instead!"

Sure enough, everyone except Clyde, looked at her like she was some alien creature who had just dropped in from another planet. Clyde couldn't help, but to smile at his friend's braveness and boldness.

"Okay, now that one was really hilarious." Clyde whispered as Prentiss sat back down.

"Eh… I've got more planned. The show isn't over yet." Prentiss grinned.

* * *

**End of chapter four. Yes, I'm aware that it's short and yes, I apologize for it. But I'd still love to see some reviews for it. Good or bad. You all know that I'll accept them both. Chapter five will be up soon.**


	5. HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE WATCH THIS!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad you all liked it. I really hope you'll all like this next chapter too. **

**Disclaimer: Yep… As we all know by now, Clyde and Emily are not mine, but everyone else is.**

* * *

The room was now completely silent, as the movie was about to begin. But, the silence was soon shattered because the moment the movie began to play, Prentiss jumped out of her seat and ran screaming out of the room.

"AH! THIS MOVIE IS TOO SCARY FOR ME! HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE WATCH THIS KIND OF STUFF?!"

Everyone was absolutely stunned and shocked at what had just occurred. No one knew what to say, until a woman approached Clyde, who was trying his best not to laugh or smile, and asked him, "Excuse, but is your friend alright? We have all noticed that she has behaving rather strangely. Is there something wrong with her?" The woman eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm terribly sorry about my friend. She hasn't been the same since she lost custody of her cat. Ever since the day her ex-boyfriend gained custody of the cat, she hasn't been the same. She really loved that cat." Clyde lied as he did his best to contain a straight face.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I do hope she gets better soon." The woman said.

"Thank you. I'm sure she'll be fine. This all just happened recently." Clyde said.

Finally, when the woman returned to her seat, Clyde smiled and began to watch the movie, while thinking to himself, "_I can't believe she actually fell for that story. Emily's going to laugh when I tell her."_

Meanwhile, Prentiss was in the lobby, just looking at all the movie posters hanging on the walls. Soon, a young boy walks in with his parents. He is wearing a fedora hat and Prentiss sees this as her chance at her next prank. So she approaches him.

"Hi, excuse me. I love you hat." Prentiss said.

"Thank you!" The boy said.

"I'll give you £50 for it." Prentiss offered, clearly shocking the boy and his parents.

"This hat only cost £5 ." The boy's mother said.

"Yeah, what you're offering is just too much." The father chimed in.

"Well, I really like it and seeing that he's wearing the hat, I believe he gets to make the final decision." Prentiss said as she looked at the young boy.

"I'll take it!" The boy happily exclaimed.

"Looks like we've made a deal!" Prentiss handed the money to the pleased young boy and took the hat from him. She then walked away, leaving both the parents shocked and the son, clearly happy with his £50.

Prentiss soon made her way back to the theater room and walked down the aisle, doing her best not to disturb anyone, well not just yet. She could feel people staring at her. With the hat in her hands, she sat down next to Clyde.

"Finally decided to come back?" Clyde smiled.

"Yep, so what was everyone's reaction when I ran screaming out of here?"

"Well, they were all shocked and stunned and no one knew what to say, but then a woman asked me if there was something wrong with you."

"Really? What did you tell her?" Prentiss was really eager to know.

"I told her that you recently broke up with your boyfriend and that he got custody of the cat. And I told her that you haven't been the same since then."

"And she believed you?"

"She sure did. Hey, by the way, what's up with the hat?"

"Oh, you'll see. It's for my next prank." Prentiss smiled as she twirled the hat on the tip of her index finger.

"I can't wait to see what you've got planned next." Clyde said.

* * *

**End of chapter five. Please leave a review. If you're wondering what's up with the hat, then keep reading because you'll find out in the next chapter. I'll have it up as soon as possible.**


	6. Donate To The EP & CE Foundation

**A/N: Sorry for wait, everyone. Thanks for the reviews! I absolutely loved them! Anyway, I really hope you'll all like this next chapter too! **

**Disclaimer: Emily and Clyde are not mine, but everyone else in this chapter is!**

* * *

Nearly thirty minutes of the movie had been playing and everyone was quietly watching it. The hat that Prentiss had recently just bought, sat on the floor. Clyde silently wondered what it was for. He thought about asking her again, but decided not to because she would eventually tell him.

Prentiss reached down and picked up the hat and whispered into Clyde's ear, "Donate to the E.P. and C.E. foundation. It's a really great cause."

Clyde couldn't help but give his friend a strange and odd look, but Prentiss gave him a look that clearly said, "_Trust me, I know what I'm doing."_

"Be sure to pass the hat around and whisper what I just told you." Prentiss whispered.

Taking the hat from Prentiss' hands and dropping some money into it, Clyde then handed the hat to a woman who was seated next to him and whispered to her, "Excuse me, ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you, but would you mind making a small donation to the E.P. and C.E. foundation. It's a really great cause. I would greatly appreciate it if you did. Oh and please pass the hat around."

The woman had a suspicious look on her face, but then, without saying a word, the woman smiled at Clyde and dropped a few coins into the hat. She then passed it to the person seated next to her and whispered what Clyde had just whispered to her.

The hat was passed around the room and everyone willingly donated some of their own money, without questioning what E.P. and C.E. stood for. When the hat finally made its way back into Prentiss' hands, she looked into it and smile had appeared on her face. The hat was nearly filled with money. Clyde watched as Prentiss smiled and whispered into her ear, "So, you wanna tell me what the E.P. and C.E. foundation is?"

Prentiss whispered back to him, "I can't believe you don't have the slightest idea as to what E.P. and C.E. stands for."

Clyde just gave her a look that said, "Seriously please tell me because I'm just dying to know."

"Emily Prentiss and Clyde Easter. E.P. and C.E. Get it?" Prentiss explained in a whisper.

Upon hearing what Prentiss had just told him, Clyde grinned and whispered, "Oh, you're very clever. I could never come up with a brilliant idea like that."

"Oh I've been planning this ever since I bought this hat from that kid, earlier."

"How much do you think we've collected?" Clyde asked.

"Oh, by the looks of it, I'd say about £250."

"I never knew people could be so generous." Clyde grinned.

"Yeah I know, right? We should come here, more often." Prentiss grinned back at Clyde.

* * *

**End of chapter six. You all know the drill. Leave a review. I'd really love to know what you all thought. Chapter seven will be up as soon as possible.**


	7. Shadow Puppets

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love them all! Hope you all like this next chapter too!**

** Disclaimer: Emily and Clyde are not mine, but everyone else in this chapter is!**

* * *

After the whole collection of money process was done and over with, everyone now was giving their full attention to the movie. Even Prentiss was now focused on the movie. Clyde had suspected that maybe she had given up her pranks after the collection of money, just a few moments ago, but soon enough, he would learn that he was wrong.

Reaching into her handbag, Prentiss pulled out a small flashlight and turned it on, lighting up the ceiling in the process. She then handed the flashlight to Clyde and said, "Here, take this flashlight and hold it up to the ceiling."

Obeying her command, Clyde did as he was told. He pretty much knew what she was about to do, but just to be sure, he asked, "Shadow puppet show, I presume?"

"Yep, how did you ever guess that?" Prentiss grinned, fully knowing how he knew.

"Oh, let's just say, you handing me the flashlight, gave it away." Clyde grinned back.

A second later, Prentiss began her shadow puppet show, catching the attention of almost everyone in the room. The children were the ones who were mostly amazed by the unexpected, but creative show.

"Mommy look! There's a bird up on the ceiling!" A little boy shouted.

"Shh, sweetheart. We don't shout. People are trying to watch the movie." The little boy's mother whispered.

"Make a bunny rabbit!" A little girl requested.

Hearing the little girl's request, Prentiss then folded her hands into the shape of a bunny rabbit.

"Wow! That's so cool!" The little girl gleefully exclaimed. Prentiss and Clyde couldn't help but to look at each other and smile.

"I want to see and alligator!" Another little boy demanded.

Prentiss then formed her hands into the shape of an alligator, but the shadow puppet show was soon brought to a halt, when a woman sitting in the row behind Prentiss and Clyde, reached over and grabbed the flashlight out of Clyde's hands. Resulting in the disappointment of the children.

"Hey! What happened to all the animals on the ceiling?!" A little girl wondered.

"Yeah, We want to see some more!" Another little girl shouted.

"Do you see what you two have done? You got the children in here all worked up over your ridiculous puppet show! We came here and we paid to see the movie, not a puppet show!" The woman angrily whispered to the two of them.

Prentiss angrily whispered back to the woman and said, "Apparently you can't tell the difference! We were doing a shadow puppet show, not a puppet show! There is a huge difference between the two! A huge difference!"

"Yeah! Can't you tell the difference?!" Clyde angrily whispered as he agreed with Prentiss. "And thanks a lot for breaking the hearts of the children in here. I hope you're happy about that!" He then snatched the flashlight out of the woman's hands and he and Prentiss folded their arms across their chests, sliding further down in their seats and did their best pouting expressions.

"Looks like someone doesn't appreciate the art of shadow puppeting." Prentiss grumbled.

"Well, at least the children appreciated it, although it was cut short." Clyde grumbled back as he and Prentiss did their best not to look at each other and break out into laughter, but sure enough, they did look at each other, and managed to let out small fits of giggling.

* * *

**End of chapter seven. Please leave a review. You know I would really appreciate it if you did. I'll have chapter eight posted as soon as I can.**


	8. Popcorn! Soda!

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Glad you are all still enjoying this story! I really hope you like this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Clyde and Emily do not belong to me, but everyone else in this chapter is mine!**

* * *

Once again, silence had filled the room. The only sound coming from the large screen in front of everyone. Prentiss was no longer in the room and everyone, but Clyde had assumed that she had left. Clyde knew better. He knew that she had more pranks up her sleeve, but he just didn't know what her next prank would be.

When Prentiss had finally returned moments later, she had a cardboard box tied to her waist, filled with buckets of popcorn and soda. Everyone was paying too much attention to the film that they didn't even notice her. That is until she started shouting, "Popcorn! Soda! Get your popcorn and soda!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down! We're trying to watch the movie!" A man angrily hissed and others agreed with him.

Ignoring the requests of just about everyone in the room, Prentiss continued with her rant. "Popcorn! Soda! Get your popcorn and soda! I'm selling them at low prices! £1 for popcorn and 50p for soda! Get them while they're hot, cold and cheap! You won't find a better price anywhere else!

"Bring me a bucket of popcorn!" Clyde shouted, trying his best to hold back the laughter that was threatening to escape from him.

"Show me some money, first!" Prentiss shouted.

Clyde then lifted his hand into the air, revealing £1 and shouting, "Can I please have my popcorn, now?!"

"Woo hoo! My very first customer! I'll be right down with your popcorn in a second!" Prentiss happily shouted as she made her way down to where Clyde was. After taking Clyde's money from him and handing him a bucket of popcorn, she continued with her ranting, much to everyone else's dismay. "Popcorn! Soda! I know that you all know that you want some! Get them before they're all gone!"

"If we agree to buy them, will you shut up?!" A woman angrily asked.

A smile had crept across Prentiss' lips as she nodded her head in a 'yes' motion. Sure enough, within probably about three minutes, all the popcorn and soda she was attempting to sell, were now gone. Prentiss stood at the center of the aisle, happily counting the money she had just collected. After she had finished counting it, she joyfully exclaimed, "Wow, thanks to you people, I made over £75! I should really do this more often! Oh! I know! How about I go and bring back some nachos and candy and sell those?!"

"NO!" A whole bunch of people shouted in unison, causing Prentiss to cringe.

"Okay, okay! No need to get snippy and rude! I didn't know you all were trying to maintain your figures!" Prentiss said loudly. She then untied the box from her waist and tossed it behind her and proceeded to walk to her seat next to Clyde all the while mumbling something along the lines of "Bunch of damn cranky people. This is the last time I'll sell them anything. They'll never be able to find cheap popcorn and soda anywhere else."

"Now that was pretty damn hilarious." Clyde whispered as Prentiss sat down next to him. The two of them looked at each other and shared a fit of quiet laughter.

"I know right? I bet all these people are wishing they had waited to see this movie." Prentiss said.

* * *

**End of chapter eight. You all know that I'd love to see some reviews, so please leave me some! Chapter nine will be up as soon as possible. **


	9. Shh! I'm Trying To Read!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Glad you all really liked that previous chapter! Hope you like this next chapter as well! **

**Disclaimer: Prentiss and Clyde are not mine. Everyone else in this chapter, is.**

* * *

Deciding that she was now getting bored with the film, despite the fact that she really hadn't been paying attention to nearly most of it at all in the first place, Prentiss reached into her hand bag and pulled out a book. Clyde glanced over and saw the book and said, "Oh! I love that book! At the end of it…."

"Shh! Don't tell me! I'm only on chapter twenty! I've read the other six books and I would really love to finish this final one." Prentiss whispered.

"Sorry, but it really is a great book. Just going to tell you that." Clyde whispered back and then turned his attention back to the film.

Prentiss kept trying to squint her eyes as she tried to read the book that was in her hands, but squinting her eyes were really no big help. The room was just too dark, so she made another decision. Once again, reaching into her handbag, Prentiss pulled out a book light, attached it to her book and turned it on; brightening up nearly half the room. A collection of groans and sighs could be heard throughout.

"Oh for the love of all things possible! Will you please turn that light off?!" A man sitting in a few rows behind Prentiss and Clyde, asked as nearly everyone agreed with him.

"Shh! I'm trying to read!" Prentiss shouted.

Without any warning, a woman in the chair directly behind Prentiss, leaned over and snatched the book out of Prentiss' hands, causing her to jump slightly.

"Spoiler alert, the boy defeats him and at the end of the story we learn that his scar no longer bothers him!" The woman angrily hissed as she dropped the book onto Prentiss' lap.

Prentiss just looked up at the girl with large sad puppy dog eyes, before saying "I can't believe you ruined the book for me! No one's ever ruined a book for me! I feel like my whole life has been tossed into a garbage can and no one cares! No one cares!" She then covered her face with her hands and began to sob, but unknown to everyone else, she was in fact, actually laughing. Clyde was probably the only one who knew, but he played along with it.

Wrapping his arms around his friend in a comforting hug, Clyde patted Prentiss on the back and said, "It'll be alright. It's not the end of the world." He then turned to the woman and angrily said, "Well, I hope you're happy! Hmm? Are you? I bet you are! She was thrilled when she bought this book and couldn't wait to find out how it ended, all on her own, but thanks for ruining it for her! Now she'll probably never finish reading it, even though she knows how things went in the film, but still, you spoiling it for her, well that was just absolutely cruel!"

"I… I…" The woman was at a complete loss for words and also shocked by Clyde's outburst towards her.

"Don't be so harsh with her, Clyde. At least now I know the book has the same ending as the film. It's just too bad that I had to find out about it, before I even got to the final chapter." Prentiss pulled away from Clyde's hug.

The woman gave Prentiss an odd look. She couldn't believe how anyone would think a book and a film of the same sort, would have totally different endings. She wanted to say something, but decided to keep her mouth shut.

Feeling that the woman was staring at them, Clyde and Prentiss turned slightly around and got a quick peek at the woman. Sure enough, they saw the confused and odd look on her face. Turning back around, smiles crept across both their mouths.

"She probably thinks we're crazy." Prentiss whispered.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure everyone in here, thinks we're crazy." Clyde whispered back.

* * *

**End of chapter nine. Don't be shy, I'd love to know what you thought of it. So please leave a review. Chapter ten will be up as soon as possible.**


	10. HIT THE FLOOR!

**A/N: I'm an so sorry for the long wait. I guess I had a case of writer's block. Anyway, thanks so much for all the amazing reviews. Hope you all like this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Prentiss and Clyde are not mine, but everyone else in this chapter is mine.**

* * *

Thanks to the woman who ruined the ending of the book, Prentiss decided not to read anymore of it, so she placed it back into her handbag and decided to watch the film. She sat there for nearly twenty minutes, just watching the film. Everyone, including Clyde believed she was finished with all her pranks, but soon they would learn they were wrong.

A gunshot was heard in the film and Prentiss saw this as her chance to scream, "HIT THE FLOOR AND COVER YOUR HEAD!", while pulling Clyde down onto the floor with her.  
"JUST STAY DOWN AND WE'LL BE SAFE!"

"WHY ARE THEY SHOOTING AT US?!" Clyde shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST STAY DOWN UNTIL IT'S ALL OVER!"

All eyes were on the two of them and a woman with an angry look, approached Clyde and Prentiss and said, "What in the hell is the matter with you?! You're acting like a couple of escaped lunatics!"

"Lady, get down! Don't you know we're being shot at?! If you're just going to stand there, then you're the crazy one!" Prentiss hissed at the woman.

"Those shots are coming from the film! There's nobody in here with a gun!"

"Are you sure?!" Clyde asked.

"Yes, I'm sure! See for yourselves!" The woman angrily said as both Clyde and Prentiss slowly raised up off the floor and looked towards the screen. When they both realized that the gunshots were actually coming from the movie and not the theater, they both feigned embarrassment and each smacked a hand to their foreheads.

"I can't believe we thought it was coming from in here!" Prentiss said with a laugh.

Clyde laughed along with her and said, "Yeah, I really hope no one got that on camera!"

"Well, if they did, then I'm sure it's gone viral by now!"

"Maybe we'll become famous for it?!"

"Will you two just shut up and watch the movie in silence?!" The woman angrily said as both Clyde and Prentiss just stared at her. After a moment of just staring at the woman, Prentiss finally spoke. "Your rudeness towards us is certainly not necessary! There are children here! Do you really want to set a bad example for them?!"

"Yeah! You could have said please!" Clyde chimed in.

"Will you two please just shut up and watch the movie in silence?!" The woman angrily repeated herself.

"Now that's much better. We'll watch the film, but we can't promise you that we'll be silent. We don't make promises because we can never keep them." Prentiss said as the woman just rolled her eyes.

A few moments later, Clyde whispered into Prentiss ear, "So, you got anymore pranks planned?"

"Oh I've got a couple more." Prentiss said.

"What's the next one?"

"Can't tell you. You'll just have to wait like everyone else to find out."

* * *

**End of chapter ten. I want to see some reviews! So please tell me what you thought! Chapter eleven will be up as soon as possible.**


	11. Why Can't I Change The Channel!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the previous chapter. Your reviews are very much appreciated. Hope you like this next chapter as well! **

**Disclaimer: Emily and Clyde… nope still not mine and sadly, will never be mine.**

* * *

Nearly ten minutes had gone by and there had not been a single sound from either Clyde or Prentiss. The entire room was silent, with the exception of the film. Although she had said she had a couple more pranks planned, Clyde was beginning to worry that Prentiss may have decided not to go through with them. Just when he was about to ask her, Prentiss once again reached into her handbag and pulled out a TV remote control.

"You have a TV remote control in your handbag?" Clyde gave Prentiss a weird look.

"Yep, It's about to become part of my next prank. You see, I had all these pranks planned out from the moment I called you earlier today, well except for the one where we collected money for the E.P. and C.E. foundation. That one was actually planned at the last minute." Prentiss explained.

"Really, you had them all planned out?" Clyde asked.

"Yep, while I was calling you, I was already planning all of these great pranks. Now get ready for this next one." Prentiss said.

Prentiss then aimed the TV remote control and the screen and pressed the channel button. However, when she was unable to change the program, she began to complain, "WHY CAN'T I CHANGE THE CHANNEL?!

"Shh!" Various voices could be heard.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHH! I'M TRYING TO CHANGE THE DAMN CHANNEL BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE OR HEAR ANYMORE DAMN GUNFIRE! THAT'S JUST WAY TO SCARY FOR MY FRIEND AND I!"

"YEAH!" Clyde agreed.

"NOW WHY THE HELL CAN'T I CHANGE THE DAMN CHANNEL?! I JUST PUT NEW BATTERIES IN THIS DAMN THING, THIS MORNING!"

"IT'S A MOVIE WERE WATCHING! THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE DAMN CHANNEL!" A man angrily shouted.

Ignoring the man, Prentiss continued to press the channel button. Finally after about three minutes of complaining, she tossed the TV remote control back into her purse and loudly shouted, "THAT IS THE LAST DAMN TIME I BUY A TV REMOTE CONTROL FROM SOME RANDOM GUY BY A DUMPSTER IN THE ALLY! AFTER ONLY TWO DAYS OF BUYING IT, IT'S ALREADY NOT WORKING! DOES ANYONE ELSE IN HERE, HAPPEN TO HAVE AN EXTRA ONE WITH THEM?!"

"NO!" Almost everyone shouted as both Prentiss and Clyde cringed.

"WELL, THERE'S CERTAINLY NO NEED TO BE MEAN ABOUT IT!" Clyde shouted back.

* * *

**End of chapter eleven. Please leave me some reviews! There's just one more chapter left and I'll have it up as soon as possible.**


	12. Spoilers

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Well, here's the final chapter of this fic. Hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Clyde and Emily do not belong to me, but everyone else in this chapter, is mine.**

* * *

The film was drawing near to an end and for the last thirty minutes, everyone in the room was completely silent, including Clyde and Prentiss. The pranks seemed to have stopped, but actually, Prentiss still had one more.

As the end credits began to roll, almost everyone stood up and starting to leave, but Prentiss, Clyde and a few others stayed to watch them. Prentiss and Clyde quietly chatted with each other. Some of the people who were leaving, gave some evil glares at the two of them. Clyde and Prentiss noticed the glares, but wasn't too affected by them. Instead, they started laughing.

"We have a lot of people angry with us!" Clyde said.

"Eh, they're all just angry because they're not as clever as we are. Hey, who knows? This could someday go down in history and people could end up reading about it." Prentiss said.

"Yep, I can just see it now. Someday, people are going to read about how you and I caused chaos in a movie theater with an uproar of pranks." Clyde said.

After the credits had finally come to an end, Prentiss, Clyde and anyone remaining in the room, began to leave. Prentiss and Clyde were the last two out of the room. When they passed another screening room, Prentiss looked in and shouted "THEIR SOULS ARE CAPTURED BY THE GLASS!" This resulted in the groans from many of the people who were trying to watch the film.

"THANKS FOR RUINING IT FOR US!" A man angrily shouted.

"OH YOU'RE VERY WELCOME, BUT THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO NEED TO THANK ME! I'M JUST GLAD I COULD BE OF ASSISSTANCE FOR YOU PEOPLE!" Prentiss sarcastically shouted as she and Clyde soon began to laugh.

"I can't believe you just ruined to ending of that movie for all those people." Clyde said as he and Prentiss were walking towards the front door.

"They were going to find out sooner or later, so I figured I might as well save them all some time and tell them now." Prentiss said as Clyde opened the door for her. She stepped through it, while saying "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And thank you for this unforgettable evening. I'll never forget it." Clyde said.

"I don't think anyone who was here, will ever forget this evening. It's like we both had said earlier, someday the whole world is going to read all about us and what we did on this day."

* * *

**"Humor is the great thing, the saving thing. The minute it crops up, all our irritation and resentments slip away, and a sunny spirit takes their place." ~Mark Twain**

* * *

** Well that's the end of this fic. I had a really amazing time writing this fic and I'm so glad you all loved it. Could you all please review for this final chapter? I just would love to know what you all thought of it. This may be the end of this fic, but it isn't the end of the series. Coming up, I'll have a "Ways To Annoy People" story that involves Garcia. I hope you will all love that one as much as these other three! Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing this one. I'll have the Garcia centered fic up as soon as possible. **


End file.
